


eyes locked, doors unlocked

by starryhoch (slytherminie)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jeonghan likes having pretty boys at his feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherminie/pseuds/starryhoch
Summary: The door opens, and Jeonghan’s head snaps in that direction, feeling like he’s just been doused by an ice-cold shower.“S-sunbae,” Jeonghan stutters out, just as a wet pop echoes in the room, Soonyoung letting out the funniest sentence Jeonghan has ever heard in his life: “This is not what it looks like!”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Park Jimin (BTS), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Park Jimin (BTS)/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	eyes locked, doors unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to write stuff just for yourself and release it into the world like that :) 
> 
> early happy new year to all of you <3 
> 
> title from red velvet's [eyes locked, hands locked](https://open.spotify.com/track/4o6LdaI3q5QFjs0sziszsD?si=iG5ru3BLTsKJ9kow_jq1FQ)

Jeonghan knows this whole ordeal is not only incredibly risky but also extremely _stupid_.

There are safer places where they could be doing this, he thinks as Soonyoung licks his way inside his mouth, pressing him against a sink that has probably seen some rough shit, probably will see some more in the upcoming minutes. They could be doing this at the dorm, for one, where the only people they would traumatize if walked upon would be their group members - and that’s not even a thing, because all of them know how that works, how all of them grow desperate at times. It’s a no questions asked arrangement, a silently accepted one. 

They could be doing this anywhere else but _here_ , yet Soonyoung is a bit too desperate, a bit too wired up, a bit too stressed. Jeonghan understands him. It’s been a rough year, between promotions, comebacks, not to talk about the year just generally _sucking_. They have all been deprived of their excitement and energy, squeezed out of their bodies, being left feeling like an empty packet of mayonnaise after being poured over some fries.

So there they are, twenty minutes before rehearsal at one of the numerous end of the year shows that Jeonghan can’t honestly tell apart anymore, a blur of names and faces that pass by before his eyes and end up looking all the same. They’re standing in a toilet that has been used by others like them before and will be used by others in the future as well, most likely. 

Jeonghan isn’t embarrassed when a whine leaves his mouth as Soonyoung draws a stripe of wet kisses along his neck; it’s been a while for him, no time to squeeze in some fun between the long hours at the practice room, rehashing new performances and old ones, remixes and b-sides that their fans love more than the title tracks. It’s fun, but it’s exhausting as well.

That morning in particular, Soonyoung looked like shit, deep bags under his eyes and a snarl on his face when Seungcheol asked him if he was alright, a hand over his shoulder. The leader scowled at him but let him be, shaking his head on his way over to breakfast. Jeonghan stared at the performance leader as Wonwoo put a hand to the small of his back in a comforting gesture, fingers splayed out to rub the skin below his shirt, whispering something to him that only got a scoff in response. The ride over to the building where the event was to be held was tense, all of them wired up by Soonyoung’s terrible energy, and now there they are; Jeonghan doesn’t mind helping his younger friend relax, but for real, it would have been simpler in any other place that wasn’t this one. 

Sure, Jeonghan isn’t new to quick hookups in bathrooms, but usually it would be with people he wouldn’t be seeing at home right after the show - Soonyoung growls low in his throat when Jeonghan reclaims his mouth, biting on his lower lip just how he likes, dragging his teeth over it slowly. It’s hot, but it’s also _too loud_. Someone will end up hearing them if he doesn’t calm the fuck down. 

“Soonie,” Jeonghan warns him with a whisper to his ear as he sucks on his lobe, and Soonyoung ruts up to the leg Jeonghan has pressed between his thighs, “If you don’t stop being so damn loud I will have to shut you up.”

Another groan trembles out of Soonyoung’s mouth, and Jeonghan tilts his head to shove his tongue between his lips, one of his hands finding its way to the back of Soonyoung’s pants, cupping his ass in his palm through the fabric of his velvety pants - they’re lucky that their performance of the day doesn’t involve whatever skinny pants Soonyoung wears on the regular. Sure, his thighs look killer in them, but they’re a bother to get out of. 

Soonyoung is getting louder and louder, moans that Jeonghan tries to silence with his own lips, but to no avail; the younger sounds like he hasn’t had any type of sexual relief in months - which Jeonghan knows isn’t true, he’s caught him with Joshua’s hands down his briefs not even three days before. Jeonghan wasn’t really happy about that, mostly because the two were in _his_ bed. But that was just Joshua’s devilish self wanting to get back at him for the fact that Jeonghan sleeps in Joshua’s bed more often than not - sue him, Joshua’s pillow is definitely comfier than his own, and his sheets smell heavenly. 

When a particular high whine bounces off the walls of the cramped bathroom, Jeonghan stops mouthing at Soonyoung’s jaw to look him in the eyes. The younger’s cheeks are red, his pupils a little blown out. He seems already fucked out. Jeonghan squeezes his ass some more, stealing a whimper out of him. Soonyoung’s hands are on his shoulders, clutching at the fabric of his silky shirt like he’s afraid of losing him if he lets go. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan demands, hissing when Soonyoung’s fingers trail down his chest to hand up against his half-hard dick. “Aren’t you going to shut me up?” Soonyoung asks back, and _oh_ \- it clicks just like that. It’s one of those days.

“You want _hyung_ to make you shut up?” Jeonghan’s palm on Soonyoung’s ass brings them closer together, clothed erections ending up aligned and stealing yet another loud noise out of Soonyoung’s pretty mouth. Fingers trail between strands of Soonyoung’s hair, combing it out of his face so Jeonghan can see the desperation in his eyes when he nods his head yes, his gaze hungry when it slips down Jeonghan’s nose to focus on his mouth. 

“Get on your knees then.”

It’s like a Pavlovian response for Jeonghan’s dick at this point - his brain registers Soonyoung kneeling on the floor with his lips parted in a silent request and his cock twitches. Ah, the things he does for _love_.

It’s incredible how Soonyoung goes putty whenever he’s like this, whenever he feels like he’s talked too much and needs someone to remind him it’s ok for him to be silent and to be taken care of - there’s no need to be so loud all the time, Jeonghan reminds him, but Soonyoung likes laughing and screaming and being his eccentric self in general. Most of the time, at least. Not this time though. This time he has the palms of his hands over his thighs and is silently waiting for Jeonghan’s next move. It’s a sight to behold. If Jeonghan was a lesser man, he’d do crazy things just to see Soonyoung in this position more often.

It’s a quick work of shoving his pants out of the way and taking his dick in his hand, pumping it a couple of times. Soonyoung whines, but doesn’t move, his fists opening and closing around air as his gaze stays fixed on Jeonghan’s hand moving over his length, leisurely working himself to full hardness. A quick lick of his tongue over his lips, an eye twitch, but Soonyoung doesn’t change positions, doesn’t try to get his hands on Jeonghan like he so clearly wants to do.

“Good boy,” Jeonghan tells him, which gains him another quiet whimper. If they had more time Jeonghan would play with him, toy with him until he’s reduced to a babbling mess, but they have to be out of there too soon to actually ruin him as he’d like. Instead of prolonging Soonyoung’s suffering, he puts the tip of his cock against his bottom lip. It works like a charm, Soonyoung suddenly moving to get his fingers and mouth around him, scrambling to taste, to feel Jeonghan inside his mouth. 

The way Soonyoung is so enthusiastic about sucking dick always leaves Jeonghan a little baffled, but he’s never going to complain about it. All in all it works in his favour when the younger hollows his cheeks and his tongue sweeps around him, his hand fisting what he can’t get his lips over as he looks up at him through his lashes, waiting for a reaction. Jeonghan lets his weight rest against the sink behind his back and prays that it doesn’t break under him, one of his hands gripping the edge of it as the other finds purchase between Soonyoung’s strands of hair, sighing loudly so Soonyoung knows that his enthusiasm is appreciated.

Maybe they should have been more alert, maybe they shouldn’t have been doing _this_ in the first place - maybe they pissed off some higher entity by doing such filthy activities so close to Christmas day. He doesn’t know what exactly they’ve done wrong - except well, for the obvious - but the door opens just as Soonyoung is gagging on his dick, his face as close to his pelvis as possible, tears at the corners of his closed eyes. The door opens, and Jeonghan’s head snaps in that direction, feeling like he’s just been doused by an ice-cold shower. 

The newcomer stands at the entrance with his mouth slightly open, eyes so big they might be at risk of rolling out of his head. Despite the clear surprise, he’s quick to move, getting inside and making sure to lock the door behind his back. Damn, how did they forget to do that?

“S-sunbae,” Jeonghan stutters out, just as a wet pop echoes in the room, Soonyoung detaching himself from his dick to let out the funniest sentence Jeonghan has ever heard in his life: “This is not what it looks like!” 

Park Jimin has both of his eyebrows raised so high over his forehead that they might as well fly off, biting on his bottom lip probably to stifle a chuckle. It shakes him nonetheless, amusement coming out of him as a loud snort.

“Oh I’m sure it’s not,” he says, his mouth curling up in a grin, his eyes sparkling with an emotion Jeonghan can’t quite catch. He’s nodding his head in Soonyoung’s direction as he folds his arms over his chest. 

“You aren’t on your knees on the floor sucking dick and I’m not here watching you do that.”

It takes a moment for Jeonghan’s brain to register whatever Jimin is saying, but when he does understand what the other man means, the words send a shiver up his spine. Soonyoung, on the other hand, is a bit slower - as he usually is, always straightforward, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

“W-what?” Soonyoung stutters out, wiping spit away from his mouth with the back of his hand, “I’m not doing anything.”

“Sure you aren’t, Hoshi-ssi.”

They’re not strangers; since the company acquisition happened they all have seen each other around the building they share, but at the same time they aren’t that friendly with each other as they’d probably like to be. They all have very busy lives. Sure, Mingyu and Jungkook have been all over each other ever since, and Joshua always makes time for his birthday bro Taehyung, but it dies there. As much as they’d like to fraternalize, their schedules are very tight, not much time to get friendly with their coworkers, even if they work in the same place. 

Jimin has always been a bit of a fascinating factor for Jeonghan: hard to read, hard to pin. Maybe because they’re very similar, or so their respective best friends swear. Jeonghan stares at Jimin as the other puts his tongue between his teeth in contemplation, almost forgetting that Soonyoung is kneeling on the floor in front of him, hands still over his thighs, warm. 

“This is incredible timing,” Jimin says, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan’s as he takes a step closer to them. “I was looking for some form of entertainment.”

“Uh,” Soonyoung intelligently replies, “What?”

“Please, pretend I’m not here.” It’s said with finality, as if it’s an order. It makes unbearable heat pool in Jeonghan’s stomach, Jimin’s gaze trained over his face as he keeps on moving closer. 

“What?” Repeats Jeonghan, suddenly feeling hot all over. Soonyoung doesn’t waste even a second, his lips returning to their previous spot around the tip of Jeonghan’s cock while Jimin finally closes the gap, crossing his arms over his chest and standing shoulder to shoulder with Jeonghan. His eyes are now on Soonyoung, but Jeonghan can feel the body heat radiating off him in waves; somehow it does _something_ for him, his dick twitching inside Soonyoung’s mouth and making the younger whine, his eyelids fluttering shut as he keeps on working his lips around Jeonghan.

“Wait,” Jeonghan starts to protest, using the fingers he still has between Soonyoung’s hair to detach him, trying to gain some control back. Before he can actually get Soonyoung’s mouth off him, Jimin’s hand reaches his own to stop him, his short fingers covering Jeonghan’s over the top of Soonyoung’s head. A loud whimper gets out of Soonyoung’s throat as Jimin pushes his face forward, just a little, not enough to hurt but enough to test his limits.

“Let me know if I’m doing anything you don’t want me to do,” Jimin states, smiling sweetly at Soonyoung. Jeonghan sees just half of his face, his profile striking from up close. The height difference isn’t that big, isn’t like the one he has with Jihoon, but it sparks thoughts in Jeonghan’s head anyway. From what he’s seen Jimin is very flexible - he wonders what it would be like, to bend him in half over this same sink they’re leaning against. 

When neither of them protest, Jimin lets Soonyoung take back control, but leaves his fingers on top of Jeonghan’s, squeezing his hand just slightly. Another spark of want travels all the way up Jeonghan’s stomach, filling his mouth as his eyes move from Soonyoung’s lips around his dick to Jimin’s concentrated frown as he watches Soonyoung getting him off. He thinks he’s going insane. 

Just as before, Soonyoung sucks on Jeonghan’s length with an enthusiasm that few have. He does it with even more intensity now, which makes a wild idea spring to life in Jeonghan’s brain. Before he can stop himself, he’s putting it out in the open. 

“Soonie, do you like that Jimin-ssi is watching you suck my dick?” 

What he gets in response is a sound so low it might as well be a growl, something a feral beast would emit. It makes his blood boil as Soonyoung’s throat spasms around him, his hips jerking forward in reflex to the sound.

“Oh, is that so?” Jimin adds, his hand moving to caress the side of Soonyoung’s face as the younger licks his way up Jeonghan’s cock, trying to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks by focusing on the task at hand. It doesn’t work, the tips of his ears of a furious red color when Jimin’s fingers trail over the shell of one. 

“Did you purposefully leave the door open, Soonie?” Jeonghan teases, and he doesn’t expect to get a nod in agreement from his bandmate, let alone one so enthusiastic. There’s desperation in his Soonyoung’s eyes when he looks up, tears starting to form at the corners. Jeonghan wishes he could fuck his mouth properly. Jimin laughs, the sound bouncing off the walls and filling the air. 

“That’s interesting,” he says, trailing his forefinger along Soonyoung’s jaw, then along his bottom lip, and then up Jeonghan’s length. The unexpected contact makes Jeonghan shiver, makes him moan around the smart retort he was about to mutter. 

The smirk is still on Jimin’s face, and Jeonghan wants to ruin him a little bit, despite him already being dressed up in stage clothes, his blonde hair up and away from his face. Jimin seems to read his mind, because his grin grows even wider as he says: “Don’t mess up my hair.”

Jeonghan drags him forward by the collar of his shirt, careful not to crease it too much, and smashes their mouths together, with little to no finesse. There’s no time for foreplay there, just hot, and fast, and efficient. Soonyoung’s next moan is right against the tip of Jeonghan’s dick, and Jeonghan’s is inside Jimin’s mouth, against his tongue. 

For a while all that can be heard are wet sounds, of Soonyoung sucking his cock like a starving man and of Jimin kissing him like his life depends on it. It makes him a little bit dizzy, all of this attention. When Jimin leaves his mouth free it’s only to drag his plump, pink lips along his neck, nipping lightly at his skin. 

It’s when Jimin’s hand twists one of Jeonghan’s nipples through his shirt that Soonyoung stops, his hands still on Jeonghan’s length while he looks up at them and whines loudly, a pretty pout curling his lips. 

“This was supposed to be about me,” he protests, sounding tiny and raw, which gets Jimin’s attention immediately. The blonde’s head snaps in his direction so fast Jeonghan wonders if he hasn’t broken a bone in his neck. “Oh, was it, Hoshi-ssi?” 

Before Jeonghan can protest, Jimin is on his knees on the floor next to Soonyoung, one of his hands on Soonyoung’s thigh and the other in his hair, tilting his head in Jimin’s direction. Jeonghan stares at the display before his eyes, hunger boiling inside his stomach as Jimin keeps Soonyoung’s head still with his grip. Soonyoung’s fingers are still around Jeonghan’s dick, but they’re not moving anymore, and Jeonghan thrusts up in his grip when Jimin brings their faces closer together, barely able to stop himself.

“I’ll kiss you if you’ll be a good boy,” Jimin says almost against his lips, keeping their eyes locked together to convey the message, “and suck your hyung off real good. I think you have rehearsal in ten, do you think you can make him come in five?”

The nod Soonyoung gives him in response is just a tiny movement of his head that almost knocks their noses together; Jimin presses his mouth over Soonyoung’s for a brief second, and then he’s guiding him back over Jeonghan’s dick, still gently holding him by his hair. The sight from Jeonghan’s point of view almost makes his knees buckle. 

Soonyoung has his eyes closed, one of Jimin’s hands holding him as he licks his way up Jeonghan’s dick, mouth open, tongue out as he breathes heavily through his nose while Jimin’s other hand gets shoved inside his pants, a whine falling out of his lips when Jimin starts stroking him. The imagery goes to Jeonghan’s head, makes his vision fuzzy - it must be the blowjob as well, he figures, but having two gorgeous men at his feet is doing things to his ego, inflating it even more than usual. 

It doesn’t take him long after that - Soonyoung’s mouth has gotten sloppier since Jimin is now tugging on his dick with the determination of a man who knows there’s a deadline ahead, a tiny frown on his face as he focuses on the task at hand. It shouldn’t be this hot, watching an acquaintance - a man he doesn’t even call without honorifics - make one of his best friends become a mess, all breathy whines and moans and whimpers that make it hard for Jeonghan to avoid fucking Soonyoung’s face as he’d like to, biting on his bottom lip to avoid moaning too loudly in what has become blissed pleasure. 

Jimin apparently knows what he’s doing very well, because Soonyoung’s whines grow in pitch, and if it wasn’t for Jeonghan’s dick in his mouth they would probably be heard by the whole building - Soonyoung is _loud_ , all the time, in all situations; sex is not an exception. His whimpers make it impossible for Jeonghan to hold off his release longer. He comes inside his mouth with a low grunt, and Soonyoung is too lost in the chase for his own release to care, swallows around him like he doesn’t enjoy doing very often, almost choking when his own orgasm sneaks up on him, Jimin’s soft words of encouragement coaxing it out of him. 

Jeonghan feels like he’s not going to be able to perform today, his legs made of jelly as he watches his own softening dick slip past Soonyoung’s lips as Soonyoung’s head falls forward, shivering when Jimin doesn’t stop stroking him despite the oversensitivity, a cunning grin curling his lips when Soonyoung groans softly. Jeonghan thinks that Joshua is right: he and Jimin would make for very good friends, if given the occasion.

“Do you want that kiss now?” Jimin whispers into Soonyoung’s ear when he finally lets go of his length, chuckling prettily when Soonyoung brings their mouths together instead of giving him an actual reply, letting the younger do as he pleases. Jeonghan can’t stop thinking of the fact that Soonyoung’s mouth must taste of _him,_ and if he wasn’t so spent his cock would twitch back to life once again. Instead, he cleans himself up and tucks his dick back into his briefs, his eyes never leaving the two men making out at his feet. Soonyoung has his eyes closed and his fingers gripping Jimin’s shirt, while the blonde has his tiny hands cupping Soonyoung’s face in his palms. What a blessed day, Jeonghan thinks as he spots the hard-on tenting Jimin’s tight pants, what a good way to finish off an awful year like the one they’ve been through. 

Soonyoung is still moaning, but it’s more subdued now, sounds that can pass off as mewls. Taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time, Jeonghan swears. 

“We have to be on stage in three,” he says to the room. Jimin lets go of Soonyoung’s face, but leaves a last peck on his lips before standing up and walking away to wash his hands in the sink. There’s a tiny sound of protest from Soonyoung at being abandoned there, alone on the cold floor, but Jeonghan is quick to crouch down and help him compose himself. He even leaves a soft peck on the top of Soonyoung’s head before standing to his full stature and helping his groupmate up as well.

There’s a moment of silence, both Jeonghan and Soonyoung too embarrassed to say a word while Jimin washes away any traces of their interaction from his skin, soap washing away dirt and spit from his hands. The only reminder of what just happened is the imprint of Jimin’s dick against his trousers, but the man doesn’t seem to mind. He must sense their eyes on him, because he turns around and raises an eyebrow at them. 

“Aren’t you guys late?” 

“What about you?” Jeonghan tilts his head to point at Jimin’s dick, getting a shrug of shoulders in response. 

“Don’t you want a hand, hyung?” Soonyoung asks, sounding far too chipper for someone who’s had a cock shoved in his mouth until two minutes before. Jimin shakes his head, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

“It’s hyung now?” He asks instead of replying, and Jeonghan sees Soonyoung scramble to defend himself, but Jimin waves a hand in the air between them to calm him down. “It’s ok, Hoshi-yah. I like the sound of that.”

“You’re sure you don’t need help with _that_?”

Jimin’s smile grows just a bit more, getting sharper. 

“It’s ok, you two should go before someone comes looking for you.” A pause while Jimin checks himself out in the mirror, - Jeonghan thinks of fucking him as he watches himself reflected on the same surface, and he almost goes insane - fixes his hair a bit. “I have plenty of people I can ask for a helping hand.” 

Disappointment coils in Jeonghan’s stomach, taking Soonyoung’s hand in his to drag him away from there; just before he opens the door, Jimin’s voice interrupts their escape.

“This was very entertaining, though. We should do it again.”

It sounds a bit like a promise, and a bit like a threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryhoch) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slytherminie) :)


End file.
